My Crush
by Carmenblue
Summary: Keiko Yamazaki is your relatively average high school student. She struggles through classes and is constantly supported by her four best friends. And like most teenaged girls she has a crush on a certain classmate (and volleyball player) [Tsukishima Kei x OC] Rating may go up depending on scenarios (see chap 1 authors note for details) Hiatus sorry
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first attempt at writing fluff so… Anyways please enjoy I'm not sure how long this story will be, I may even be open to writing a few scenarios with this oc if you guys like her (just send in a suggestion and I'll see what I can do)**

 ***Side note my brain is a little NSFW (don't judge me :P) so I'm contemplating a lemon in later chapters and don't worry there will be fair warning if that's not your cup of tea. (Side, side note will take NSFW requests within reason)**

There he was across the classroom, head bent over his paper and pen in hand. Looking down at my own notes I let out a little sigh. Why did I even bother getting into this class? 4-1, the smarty-pants class my best friend had dubbed it.

"Yamazaki!"

My head snapped up. My classmates eyes were all staring at me, I peered through the curtain of hair that had fallen over my eyes at my Sensei. She did not look pleased; clearly she'd asked me a question. Between daydreaming and doodling in my notebook I seldom actually listened in class, it was a miracle that I'd made it through the first few exams.

"Sorry" I whispered bowing my head. My sensei sighed then proceeded to ask another student the same question.

Somehow I made it through to lunch. I quickly closed my notebook (no one needed to see my doodles) and took my leave.

"Yamazaki-san." I turned to the teacher's desk and walked over as the last of my classmates went for lunch.

"I'm sorry sensei, I'll try not to zone out in class."

"No Yamazaki-san that isn't what I called you here for." I gulped this couldn't be good. I immediately began thinking about anything that could have gotten me in trouble, sure I daydreamed way too much but I wasn't a bad kid (although I could be a little rude every so often but hey it's highschool).

"I checked the recent results of the exam and I'm sorry to say that you scored at the bottom. I'm concerned that your grades may not be high enough for this class."

"I'll try harder, I'll study more, I promise!" My hands were clutching my skirt and my head was bowed. Sure I had more friends in the other classes but it was embarrassing to have to move this far into the semester; it would feel like I was being labeled stupid.

"I know we've discussed this before, but are you sure you wouldn't be happier in another class?"

"No! Please sensei I can't do that maybe next year but not during the semester." She looked at me sympathetically I'm sure she understood were I was coming from. Sensei wasn't very old and she always could tell when her students were having troubles, it was part of the reason that we all trusted her so much; she was in a way one of us.

"Then maybe you could try studying within another student." My ears perked up, the suggestion sounded promising.

"I have someone in mind, there one of the top of the class and seem dedicated enough to have excellent study habits you can pick up on. Plus they're fairly easy to track down; I believe he's on the volleyball team."

My heart sank. There was only one person that she could be talking about. Sure there were two volleyball members in my class but only one of them could really be considered as one of the top students.

After I had finished talking to my sensei I left the classroom and looked around for someone I knew. _Huh that's funny she's usually here by now_ , I thought as I looked for my best friend.

"Kei-chan! Kei-chan!" I whipped around looking for where the high-pitched voice was coming from. There she was, barreling down the hallway.

"Oomph" I said as my best friend practically jumped me.

'"Natsumi! What did I say about calling me that? It's Keiko, Kei makes me sound like a boy."

"I'm sorry, it's just to cute." She smiled like a child making her rosy cheeks puff out and squeezing her eyes shut. The fact that she was only 5 feet tall made her even more doll like. Though anyone that knew her like I did knew that looks could be deceiving, I had never met anyone with a more R rated mind than her (probably why we got along so well, there was just never a dull moment).

"Took you long enough to show up Keiko."

"Sorry Sensei wanted to talk to me."

"Don't apologize we need to find the others!" Natsumi led me down the busy hallways towards the courtyard, for a small person she sure walked fast.

"Did you get in trouble again Kei-chan?" I cringed at her nickname.

"No. I was suggested to ask someone for help studying."

"Well that doesn't sound to bad." Natsumi stopped walking when she saw my face. I was never good at hiding my feelings and I must have looked as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Noooo! She told you to as Tsukishima!?" Natsumi looked positively ecstatic.

"This is perfect you have the biggest cru-…"

"Shut up Natsumi!" I yelled clamping a hand over her mouth.

"mrph a bla mmm."

"I will release you if you promise to be quiet." I waited a moment for Natsumi to nod in defeat then slowly I moved my hand from her face.

"I don't see why you make such a bid deal about it just go tell the boy." I opened the door next to us and we both stepped into the courtyard.

"It's not that easy, I mean I barely talk to the guy."

"Keiko! Natsumi!" Another girl sat with two more was seated on a bench waving frantically to the pair of us. We made our way over to their secluded corner.

"Big news Saya! Kei-chan is going to ask out Tsukishima." The girl who had been waving to us clapped her hands together in delight.

"Finally Keiko." She wasn't the only one that looked pleased, our other two friends, twins Mai and Tomo, were giggling and smiling as well.

"I never said that Natsumi! And you three stop smiling like idiot!" I crossed my arms, and blew my annoyingly long bangs out of my eyes.

"You're asking him to help you study. Study, dating same thing." Natsumi interjected. There was just no reason arguing with them. We'd all met in junior high art class. After an event now called the art explosion landed the five of us in detention we had all taken an immediate like to each other and had been friends ever since. I pulled out my bento and sat down with Natsumi, who was still going on about how her little Kei-chan was growing up, and we continued to talk until the end of lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Looks like this fluff will end up being a few chapters long mainly since I'm having fun writing it.**

 **I'm thinking that the scenarios that I'll be willing to take will mainly be little filler chapters (unless they fit the "plot") Feel free to suggest things for pre and post relationship as well as NSFW's of varying degrees (like I said in the previous chapter I am more than happy to write a few of them ;P)**

 **Thanks for the support and with that I present chapter 2**

The bell rung and the five of us walked off to our respective classrooms.

"Text us when you ask him Kei-chan," Natsumi called out as she entered a nearby classroom.

"Good luck!" The twins said in unison as they followed suite and Saya simply gave me a thumbs up before disappearing down the hall. I walked back into 4-1 and practically body checked someone.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I said looking up at whoever it was. Just my luck, Tsukishima Kei was looking down at me giving me on of his classic annoyed looks (sigh…). My face must have turned fire engine red with embarrassment. I let out an awkward squeak; which only made me blush harder, then gathering whatever dignity I could salvage I made my way past him and sat down in my seat. I refused to look up, so I opened my notebook and pretended to stare intently at the page. I pulled out a pencil and began a drawing in an empty corner. I stayed like that, pretending to work until the teacher entered and class started.

Part way through class I started another sketch, the subject of which was one I had plenty of practice with. I drew Tsukishima; I always drew him studying, his focus was evident and the expression was always interesting but today I drew him with a smile. I rarely saw him smile and when he did it was usually when he was making fun of someone. The smile I drew was small and innocent; if I had my colors with me I would have added a slight blush (it was the only way I thought the expression would make sense). When class ended and we took our break I ripped the page out of my book and stowed it carefully in my bag.

The rest of the class passed uneventfully, I still refused to look over at Tsukishima, though I did do a few more drawings of my other classmates.

When the final bell rang I made to leave the class as quickly as possible, art club had a meeting today and I really didn't want to be late. Just before I exited my sensei called out.

"Don't forget to ask!" She reminded me. I nodded even though I was planning to avoid the situation for as long as possible. I ninjad the rest of the way to the art club's meeting place. My mind set was that if I didn't see Tsukishima I didn't have to ask him (for how long this would work I had no idea). My stealth led me to be the first to arrive in the clubroom so I went to the supply closet pulled out some pencils and went to work on coloring my latest Tsukishima drawing.

"Whatcha got their Keiko?" Instinct took over when I felt hands on my shoulders. My body launched forward to cover the drawing which also sent my pencil crayons crashing all over the floor.

"Jeez Saya! Don't sneak up on me." Saya giggled and bent to help clean up the mess.

"I like the drawing Keiko, it's your best one so far." I blushed at her words not because I was particularly modest about my work (if you can do something well you should be proud of yourself) but because she new the full extent of the Tsukishima themed art I had accumulated (god I was such a stalker). While the two of us cleaned up the rest of the art club filtered in. There were seven of us in total, most were in there second and third years. Once everyone arrived club activities begun, which mostly meant everyone began finding supplies and getting down to work.

We worked until the sky outside was turning dark and people had stopped being productive for a while.

"Have a safe trip home!" One of the third years called out when we had cleaned up and locked the clubroom for the night.

"You too sempai!" Saya and I called back. When the rest of our group parted ways we began to walk off in the direction of home.

"Woah! Wait a second Keiko where do you think you're going?"

"Home like I always do." Saya clicked her tongue and shook her head at me.

"Think, isn't there something you need to do?" I huffed; I honestly was praying that she had forgotten like I was trying to do.

"Betcha could probably find him in the gym, the boys volleyball team usually practices pretty late." Saya was already tugging my sleeve and leading me back towards the school's buildings.

"Saya! Have mercy on me," I whined (we called Saya the mom of a our group but acting like a child wasn't getting me anywhere).

"Keiko shut it! Do you want to repeat the school year?" I stopped whining after that (why did she always have to be right?) We walked (or rather Saya walked and I was pulled along) in relative silence, during that time I had started to calm down. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, I knew Tsukishima didn't have the best personality but I had dealt with some difficult (and somewhat annoying) people before. When the larger of the two gyms came into view all my anxieties returned in one big wave of emotions.

"I can't do this Saya, please I'll do anything!"

"You should have thought of that before you started failing." This was not an argument I was going to win anytime soon.

"And honesty if you're so scared of the boy why the hell do you like him so much?"

"Because…" How was I supposed to explain it to her? How was I supposed to say that the moment I met him my heart seemed to jump out of my chest? How did I explain that the butterflies and shivers he made me feel felt so right? Saya had stopped walking and was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I just do." She sighed and raised her hands in defeat. I could tell it wasn't the answer she had been hoping for but still she was smiling (that had to be a good sign. Right?)

"Go Keiko. Get it over with." She gave me an encouraging push forward that sent me stumbling.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" She added once I had regained my balance.

"No. You have to help your mom with dinner." I remembered that today Saya's dad was away, and I already was making her late.

"Alright, if you're sure just text me when you leave so I know you didn't die or something." She was only joking but honestly at this point it could happen. Saya still didn't look convinced so I took a few nervous steps towards the gym just to prove I was serious. She watched me walk the whole way there before leaving then once she was gone I put my hand on the door.

"Deep breath Keiko" I repeated over and over out loud.

"Right I've got this!" I placed my hand on the door once again but it opened before I could push.

It was bad enough that Tsukishima opened the door but the fact that the rest of the volleyball team was right behind him. For a second I thought that my body had caught fire. Tsukishima looked a bit confused, as did most of the team except for a pair of boys, one bald and the other that was adorably pocket sized, that were staring kind of bug eyed at me. I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I tried again but by this time I was to panicked so I did the only thing that I could think of and ran.

 **In the gym:**

"What was that all about?" Daichi asked Tsukishima. It was clear to him and for the rest of the team that it was the tall blonde that had made the girl run away.

"The giant must have scared her," Kageyama said with a little smirk.

"Shut up king!" Tsukishima snapped back.

"Tsukishima! Don't scare cute girls!" Tanaka yelled while Nishinoya and Hinata shouted their support behind him.

"Why is this my fault?" Tsukishima questioned but it was clear no one was going to listen.

 **Back to Keiko:**

Saya had ridden her bike today so she was long gone (there was no one to see my shame) and luckily I lived nearby. I didn't stop running until I reached my street and by that time I was pretty winded. I fumbled with my keys in between trying to catch my breath. Inside I yelled "I'm home" then went straight upstairs to my room.

"Kei-ko!" A singsong voice called from behind my closed door. I didn't answer, I couldn't even text Saya to tell her about my failure (I would just not yet, I was to busy reliving the trauma).

"Keiko? Are you alright?"

"Go away Mizuho," I called back but of course being the nosy big sister she was Mizuho didn't listen.

"Keiko, what happened? You didn't come down for dinner." She sat on the edge of my bed and played with her hair.

"How do you talk to boys?" I asked quietly. As soon as the words left my mouth Mizuho's ears immediately perked up and a somewhat creepy smile crossed her face.

"Is it the boy you draw all the time? IS IT? IS IT?" She was bouncing on the bed now, and I worried I was going to fall off.

"IT IS! Your blushing Keiko you're such a cutie."

"Don't tell mom!" I really didn't need her over thinking my problems. She was already busy at her new job in the city; she could hardly come home to see us.

"Don't worry, I'm just so happy! My little sister is growing up," she then proceeded to squee loudly into my ear.

"So what's his name?" Mizuho asked after calming down a bit.

"Tsukishima Kei."

"Kei and Keiko, you match! Swag."

"I had to ask him for help studying but I ran away…" I flopped back onto my bed and flipped onto my stomach, burying my face in my pillow.

"But you're so cute and fab I'm sure he'd love you." I peered out and gave her an incredulous look.

"What? You're flawless."

"You really think so?" Sister pep talk was definitely what I needed.

"Of course! Now tomorrow you go out there and talk to him!"

"Okay." I gave her a smile; Mizuho's energy was infectious and she always knew exactly what to say.

"Yay! You go out there and fuck some radishes!" Okay so she knew exactly what to say most of the time, she did like to spout out some random crap.

 **AN: Special thanks to Yuuki no Yuki, MoonliteSonatina and Hokshi for being the first to follow this story your support is greatly appreciated! Sorry for the late update I just finished exams *cheers***


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm back ladies and gents! I was initially going to put this as part of the previous chapter but that would have been insanely long.**

 **As usual thanks all for your continued interest and lets get this party started.**

I woke up earlier the next day feeling slightly pumped. The conversation with my sister from last night was still replaying and it was keeping me in high spirits. I showered dressed and walked downstairs for breakfast. Like usual Mizuho had already left for work but today she had left me a note at the kitchen table.

 _Knock em dead cutie-pie sunshine!_

 _Text me if you need help_

 _-XOXO the world's greatest sister_

I smiled at the note; she really was the world's greatest sister.

 **At school:**

I turned up early to homeroom (it was just one of those days) and took my seat. Pulling out my trusty notebook/ doodle pad I did something rare and read through a few notes. I figured that I might as well look like I was making an effort or else sensei would want to talk again.

After about eight minutes students started to fill the classroom and take their seats. When Tsukishima entered it was as though an extra sense had awakened in me and began sending warning signals. I didn't look up, I only glanced at him with the corner of my eye, the trauma from yesterday was still fresh. He barely paid me any attention so it probably didn't make a difference, I could tell from here he was in deep conversation with his freckled little friend; I believe his name was Yamaguchi.

Since I planned to avoid as much eye contact with Tsukishima as possible I ended up surprising my teacher with my attentiveness. She even slipped me a thumbs up at one point.

At lunch she asked me if I had asked Tsukishima for help and I explained that the art club had run late so I would ask him today. She smiled and reminded me that the next exam was in a few weeks so I shouldn't put it off for to long.

After our conversation I walked outside and was greeted, as usual, by an over excited Natsumi launching herself at me.

"Kei-chan! Saya said you didn't text her last night, I didn't get any good gossip so how am I supposed to cope?" She stuck out her bottom lip in fake pout and twisted some of her hair that had escaped her bun.

"Sorry but I didn't ask him." Natsumi looked very disappointed at this.

"What did you do?."

"I got scared and ran away." She gave me a look that clearly said: _"Really? Really?... Lame!"_

"Don't look at me like that. The entire team was coming out and there were just to many people."

"Good grief Kei-chan your making this way harder than it needs to be." She then dragged me to our usually meeting place outside in the courtyard (I feel as though I've been dragged around a lot lately).

The rest of our group was already waiting for us on our usual bench. The twins were waving and Saya looked at me as if she wanted to ask MANY questions. I sat down and faced her with what I hoped was a look of innocence.

"Don't try those eyes on me Keiko, spill it I want to hear everything."

"There's nothing to tell I went to the gym, saw him then ran away." I opened my bento and started picking at my lunch.

"Really!? You actually ran away," the twins said in unison (I really never understood how they did that. Maybe they were psychic).

"Is he that scary?" Tomo asked.

"Did he say anything in class?" The twins asked question after question, so I just waited for my turn to speak.

"I was nervous and freaked. And no he didn't say anything he probably doesn't even remember, I'm just the stupid girl that sits in the back." Saya put her arm around my shoulder and pulled me in for a gentle hug.

"Don't say that, you were smart enough to get in that class."

"Today we'll all go together," Tomo said with a smile.

"Yeah! And if there are to many people we can distract them," Natsumi added. Everyone was nodding in approval; I tried explaining that they didn't need to put themselves out but they laughed and told me to stop worrying.

"Keiko you're to nice. Why on earth do you like that boy?" Natsumi asked with a grin.

 **After school (because class is boring already so why try and relive it during your free time):**

The five of us met after class. Natsumi was the first to arrive followed by Saya then the twins and of course I came running towards them a tad late as usual.

"We should wait till their practice is over" Saya said.

"I agree there's less pressure on our precious Kei-chan," Natsumi answered with a nod.

"So what are we doing then?" I asked.

"Well art club isn't meeting so why not study?" I groaned, but of course I went along with them. We found an empty classroom and Tomo set an alarm on her phone to remind us when to leave. Time past agonizingly slow, I felt as though it had been hours but looking up I realized that we'd only been at it for maybe 40 minutes. Flipping to a new page I started to draw my friends. Saya was bent over her notes causing her long flowing hair to drape across the desk. Natsumi had put on her glasses and was reading, her mouth always opened a bit when she focused intently on the textbook. The twins were swapping notes, Tomo's bob cut swished every time she moved and Mai kept pushing her curls behind a sparkly headband.

The alarm went off just as I finished my sketch and I closed the book with a sigh.

"The moment of truth!" Tomo yelled when she had put away her things and Mai started humming the theme from jaws.

"My friends are freaks," I sighed.

Saya and Natsumi walked on either side of me like I was some kind of prisoner. I looked at Saya as if to say: _"Why are you two so close?"_

"To make sure you don't run away," she explained answering my silent question. So they continued to frog march me all the way to the gym.

The lights were still on and noise could be heard inside. Saya saw how nervous I was and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Wait! What do I say?" I asked and my friends looked around at each other.

"I don't know. Ask your sister she's always good with words," Natsumi suggested. I pulled out my phone and sent out a text.

To Mizuho-

Give me an opening to start a conversation

From Mizuho-

Are your legs space pants? Cause they're out of this world.

To Mizuho-

You're useless...

From Mizuho-

Just be yourself, and if all else fails use "all I want between us is latex" that one will definitely start the ball rolling. Good luck!

"Did she say anything useful?" Natsumi asked.

"Not really, but my sister is the queen of weird." Natsumi nodded at this as if it were an expected response.

"Deep breath Keiko," I told myself then Mai was opening the door and we stepped inside.

Natsumi, the loudest of the group, announced our arrival with an excited cry.

"Hinata-kun! I forgot you did volleyball!" I watched as a boy with bright orange hair began waving energetically then started jogging over.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, shorty is in my class."

"Um Natsumi you can't really say that. He's taller than you," I noted as the boy drew closer earning me a look from my tiny friend that I had coined as the Natsumi face.

"Akiyama-chan, what are you doing here?" The boy named Hinata asked.

"My friend Kei-chan needs to ask Tsukishima something." When Hinata turned to me he looked very surprised and I could feel my entire face heat up.

"Nastumi, you make it sound like a confession," I whined under my breath and she gave me a coy little wink. Some of the other boys had taken notice to us and were coming over; I recognized the baldy and his pocket-sized friend from yesterday.

"Did she say Tsukishima?" The shortest of the pair asked.

"Why would a cute girl like her want to talk to that jerk?" His friend answered angrily.

"Tsukishima!" A third year called out and pointed towards me.

"Good luck" Saya whispered and pushed me towards the approaching boy. He looked at me with a look that was half confusion and half annoyance (the second was probably just his face tbh).

"Hi, umm sorry to bother you but I… I wanted to ask a favor." So far so good, no one was really paying attention to us, mainly since Hinata and Natsumi were goofing off royally.

"What is it?" He asked sounding bored. I took one last steadying breath and went for it.

"Sensei told me that my grades haven't been the greatest, and she suggested I ask for help, and you're one of the best in our class, even I think so and you seem to know what you're doing…" (Crap I was rambling).

"So I was wondering if you'd help me out?" It came out in a rush of words and by the end I was pretty red in the face. I looked up and the tall blonde and waited for his answer (god I hoped he'd says yes, I don't think I was emotionally prepared for a no). Tsukishima pushed up his glasses and frowned (not a good sign, insert sad face here).

"If you're not smart enough why don't you just change classes?" He sounded annoyed (was I wasting my time?)

"No; why should I waste my time helping a hopeless idiot who spends all class daydreaming?" I didn't answer, I wanted to run away again but not because I was afraid. There was a crushing sensation deep in my chest. What was this feeling? Rejection? I opened my mouth to try and convince him other wise but Tsukishima's gaze caused me close it again.

"I'm sorry" was all I managed and even that was so quiet I bet he didn't even hear me so I repeated it.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time." Then I turned and ran away before anyone could see that I had started to cry.

 **Back in the gym:**

"Tsukishima! What did I tell you about scaring girls?" Takana had seen most of the ordeal and was pissed, not just because a girl had run away crying but because this was the second time a girl had come to see him.

"I didn't scare her!" Tsukishima glared back at his teammates who were all now giving him dirty looks, even Yamaguchi looked a bit disappointed. Daichi stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go apologize" he calmly said. Tsukishima huffed, why the hell did he have to do that? It wasn't his fault she couldn't pass her exams, it wasn't his fault that she couldn't take his criticism. He made to protest but Daichi wouldn't hear any of it

 **Other POV:**

When Tsukishima found Keiko she was sitting behind the gym with her head against her knees.

"Deep breath Keiko" she repeated over and over.

He stood looking at her for a good while, apologies weren't his strong point and the entire scenario was making him uncomfortable.

"Hey, um Yamazaki." He tried to make his voice _"nicer"_ but it pretty much sounded the same.

"What?" She whispered. Keiko whipped her face off with the sleeve of her uniform (thank god she didn't wear a lot of makeup or else she would have been one smeary mess). She looked at Tsukishima who was still silent. He couldn't think of what to say. _"I'm sorry"?_ No matter how he phrased it in his head the words never sounded genuine.

"I don't take back what I said." Keiko sighed and looked down at her feet. He mentally face palmed himself. Why? Why did he start by reminding her of why she was crying?

"I don't want your apology, it doesn't suite you," she said.

"I wasn't going to, I just came to say that I'll do it."

"Wait what?" She asked now looking back at him.

"I'll help you."

 **AN: Special thanks to shark-demon-luv, rex727, TheEccentric1 and BlueDragonofHappiness for following and showing their support**

 **Side note: Because I like music and picking theme songs I decided the song for this story is Contagious by Avril Lavigne ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sup peeps I have returned for yet another chapter, as usual thank you all for taking a moment to check out this story!**

"I'll help you." That phrase was running through my head over and over. Nothing else mattered.

Hey!" Tsukishima was waving his hand in front of my face when I tuned back into reality (crap had he been talking the entire time?)

"No wonder you're failing, you can't even pay attention now," he said looking annoyed.

"I said I would help you but you're going to owe me."

"Okay." I agreed without thinking about any possible consequences, my mind was too busy running wild with many Tsukishima themed fantasies.

After talking with Tsukishima, I walked back to the gym feeling pretty euphoric. The gods were smiling on me for once in my life of awkward and moderately ridiculous situations. Back in the boys gym I was greeted by Natsumi chasing Hinata around the gym, as a few of the more energetic members of the volleyball team cheered her on.

"Someone looks happy. Were you right? Did you die?" Saya asked slinging her arm over my shoulder.

"Be honest with me Saya; how many people saw me crying?"

"Everyone," I scrunched up my face, "don't worry, everything's fine now."

We helped clean the rest of the gym before we all left for the night and went our separate ways. I waved goodbye to my friends and the volleyball team, I even waved to Tsukishima who barely responded even though his friend returned the wave with a smile. The volleyball team and most of my friends went down the hill while Saya and I headed in the opposite direction.

 **Time skip to Keiko's house:**

"What up sweet cheeks?! Dinner's on the table already," Mizuho called out when she heard the door close behind me.

"Thanks," I answered and made my way to the kitchen. Mizuho entered soon after with her nose buried in one of her nerdy fantasy novels that were always piled up around the house (not that I was complaining, she had to put up with my overwhelming amounts of art supplies that I never got around to organizing).

"Did you learn anything at school?"

"Nope," Mizuho raised an eyebrow at me.

"What mom?"

"Spicy aren't we; must have gone better than yesterday."

"Maybe…"

"Don't play coy with me Keiko," Mizuho then started to wiggle her eyebrows at me with a cocky little grin on her face.

Now tell me did you use my pick up lines?" She asked.

"No you cheese ball."

"Don't knock it till you try it." I balled up a napkin and tossed it at her head, missing big time. We spent the rest of the night laughing and sassing each other until I begrudgingly went to my room to attempt homework. At 10:00 I got ready for bed (who am I kidding it was like 1:00 am) and curled up under my pillow and blanket fortress.

 **The next day:**

"Crap crap crap crap crap!" My alarm was blaring some trashy pop song and vibrating all over my desk (it had been doing that on and off for a while, and I may have hit snooze a _few_ times). Now I was running late, I pulled on a sock and a shoe, realized it was going on the wrong foot and started again. I pulled my hair into a descent-ish bun and secured it with what I believed to be a hair stick before rushing out of the house bag in hand and granola bar in my mouth.

I skidded to a stop one minute before the bell rang and then straightened my blazer and tie as I walked in. I got a few odd looks from my classmates. I worried for a second that I looked like a wreck; patting my hair I realized what I thought was a hair stick was really one of my paintbrushes (god I needed to organize that crap). Whatever, I rocked art supplies. I felt the urge to wave to Tsukishima before class started but decided not to when my hand was half raised. His friend Yamaguchi waved at me instead, he was definitely a sweet heart.

When class started I perfected the art of pencil spinning (between note taking). During break I put my head on my notebook and tried to rest a bit; my sleeping pattern really needed an update. I jerked up when someone slapped their hand on my desk.

"Can't even stay awake through break." I knew that voice, arrogant and moderately passive aggressive. I tilted my head to the side a bit more for a view that wasn't just shoes. Looking up at Tsukishima I stuck out my tongue, which earned me a frown. I sat up and gave him a small smile.

"I forgot to say thank you." Tsukishima looked a bit surprised.

"What, can't a girl be grateful?" I asked with a grin. There was something about bothering him that was a bit entertaining. He sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"Wait after class, we'll meet during lunch," he said then walked back to his desk.

After the bell for lunch rang I walked over to Tsukishima's desk. "Deep breath" I repeatedly whispered as I approached.

"Give me your notes," he said raising his hand.

"Why?..." I held my notebook closer to me.

"I want to see how much you pay attention." I backed away slightly.

"Just, give we a second." Tsukishima tsked but let me flip through my book before showing it to him. I was checking for drawings of him, but I was in luck, I had covered my tracks well. Once my skim was completed I handed the notebook over.

"This is pathetic. Is this a coloring book or a notebook?" He tossed the book onto his desk and faced me again.

"Your notes are incomplete at best; do you even listen?"

"I pay attention… Most of the time, usually." Not my most convincing moment. Tsukishima looked like he was going to berate me a little more, but he didn't get to because my savior arrived in the form of Natsumi.

"Kei-chan! Where are you-?" Natsumi quieted down when she noted who else was there.

"Oh, never mind," she smiled coyly. "You know where to find us."

It didn't take long for me to finish up with Tsukishima, it was mostly him pointing out the many things that I was doing wrong. The highlight came when he suggested we make plans for our first official tutoring session.

I found my friends' midway through lunch and the conversations was quickly turned to me.

"Did you have fun today?" Saya asked coming over and sitting down as I opened my bento.

"Depends on your definition of fun." I swatted away Saya's sneaking chopsticks from my lunch.

"You already know what I'm going to say, I don't know why you like that boy so much."

"You're too much of a sweetheart Keiko," Mai chimed in. I smiled and batted my eyes at her then shooed away another set of thieving chopsticks.

"Are you meeting during lunches?" Saya asked (thankfully she was now focusing on her own bento… For now).

"I don't know about lunch, but we're meeting on Saturday."

"Where!"

"When!"

"Saturday night at my house. It's because of his volleyball practice."

"Your house huh? Expect many a text message tomorrow night my sweet Kei-chan." Natsumi said with a cheeky little smile. Great I was going to in for a long Saturday night dealing with my crazy friends and probably dealing with my sister.

"Congratulations Keiko!" The twins cheered.

"And thanks for the food!" I looked down at my bento, noticing the missing dumplings and noodles, then back at my friends who were munching on their prizes with big smiles.

 **Special thank you to the following lovely people for following this story:**

 **Mimichiro, PhoenixRage92, zZhell-butterflyZz, SillyLittlePeachy, Number1brat and tonbarrie**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello my friends here we are again with another chapter that I hope you will all enjoy. Ten points to Griffindor if you can find the reference to the other anime in this chapter (I have no shame in the shows I watch)**

 **-sorry if this thing re uploaded I had some issues with editing it (also chapter 6 will be out no later than Friday)**

I spent all of Saturday morning cleaning my house of clutter and laundry. It was at that point I realized just how much freakin clothing I owned. Sitting on my bed I pushed with my feat trying to close the last dresser drawer. The pictures on the dresser rattled, threatening to topple over as the last of my cleaning efforts came to an end. I straightened the one of the photos that had moved a little to closeto the edge. I smiled at the three laughing figures, (my older brother, Mizuho and me) my mom took the photo last year before my brother left for college on some swimming scholarship.

 _Bzzz, Bzzzz_. My phone started vibrating in the depth of my school bag, which I soon determined was overdue for a cleaning as well. I pulled out another handful of crumpled paper and dead pens and tossing them into the trash. Locating my ridiculously sparkly red phone I hit the home button lighting up the screen revealing a good number of text messages from Natsumi and Saya.

From Saya-

Woman there's a huge sale at the shopping center! Come to us I summon you child!

From Natsumi-

Update of awesomeness: Free ice cream samples I repeat free ice cream samples. Dear lord you better get down here.

From Natsumi-

Yo just found your sis she says you should hurry your ass up and join us on the dark side

From Saya-

Why you no answer us? (╯°□°)╯

I sighed loudly and rolled across the floor to my purses hanging on my closet doorknob. Picking up the bag that held my wallet I grabbed keys and a transit pass off the kitchen counter on the way out. Lucky for me the train to the shopping district was just down the hill and past the school (sometimes being in a smaller town was pretty convenient). The train arrived moments after scanning my pass and I pressed inside with the rest of the mid day commuters. One stop, two stops, three then I finally arrived at my destination. The parking lot leading to the shopping center was crowded (apparently I wasn't the only one who had been alerted about the sales and ice cream).

I called Natsumi but she didn't pick up, her mobile communication was random at best. Switching tactics I called Saya who picked up on the second ring.

"You better be calling to say you're here!"

" Of course, I just need to know where you are."

"Okay darling, stay on the line, no offense but in your family being directional impaired seems to be genetic." I rolled my eyes, you get lost twice (eight times) and they never let it go. It took a while but eventually there they were; Saya, Natsumi and Mizuho (the last one should have been working but I'll let that one slide for now…)

"Hello friends and sister figure" I said with a smile.

"Awww, cutie pie, aren't I your friend?" Mizuho pouted.

"You have your own category."

"No time to dawdle team almost every store is a mad house so it's time to bring our A-game." Saya explained suddenly taking charge.

"Ohh, look at you Saya," Natsumi said with a little smirk.

"I'm cheap and I know it," she answered.

We started in a shoe store (I can honestly say that I hate shoe shopping). Then it was countless clothing stores, by the end my feet ached and my arms were sore from the sheer amount of everything I was carrying. I rode the train home with Saya, while Natsumi and Mizuho returned to work.

Saya hung around my house for a while, mainly to mooch food from me, and took off once her parents called to tell her they were all going out for dinner. Once she was gone I thought it would be best to whip something up for Mizuho and I to eat. My masterpiece ended up being stir-fry with rice, which if I dare say looked pretty damn good.

Mizuho came home soon after shrugging off a light jacket and sighing dramatically.

"Sometimes I wonder what decisions in my life have led me to this point." She said as much to me then to the room around us. Her bag landed somewhere between the couch and the coffee table with a dull thump, and a clatter of beaded key chains.

"Rough day?" I asked as she dragged herself over to the kitchen table.

"There's something about retail that brings out the stupid people." I gave her an understanding look. Mizuho worked two jobs and tried to keep up with her studies with online courses. Mom didn't make a lot of money at her job yet and with my brother off at college in Tokyo the budget was tight. I pushed a plate of food over to her seat at the table and earned myself a wide toothy smile.

"What would I do without you?" Mizuho grabbed my waist as I walked by and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"You're crushing me Mizuho, let go-" with a little pout she released me and switched her attention to the cooling meal on the place mat. After she vacuum ate the food (I don't know how she does that and stays so tiny, witchcraft probably). After eating Mizuho sprawled herself out on the couch grabbed the remote of the coffee. I sat down beside her making her move her legs.

When the doorbell rang some time later it felt like all the hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end. Mizuho gave me a knowing look and a little wink before using her feet to push me off the couch and onto the floor. I blew some hair out of my face and stuck my tongue out at her before getting up and making my way to the front door. I could almost hear the twins humming the theme to jaws as I reached for the doorknob (it was kind of there thing).

"Hi," I said with my voice set a little higher than normal as I let Tsukishima inside. He nodded politely at me then stepped through the door and looked around. That's my sister Mizuho," I said closing the door behind us and motioning to my now watchful sibbling. I walked past them both hoping Tsukishima would follow me to the stairs and avoid Mizuho opening her mouth in front of him.

"You must be Tsukishima; can I call you Tsukki? Doesn't matter it sounds cuter. I've heard so much-" Trying to save myself from turning any redder I threw a pillow that had been knocked off a seat at her head.

"Follow me Tsukishima-san it's quieter upstairs." He nodded and I could see him trying not to make an annoyed face at Mizuho as he moved past the sitting the room.

"Have fun kiddos but don't do anything I wouldn't do." I looked back at my sister who smiled innocently and wiggled her eyebrows. The lord was testing me, and the night had just begun.

 **Special thanks to these lovely people for joining up and supporting this story, queen6404, k0b3-b33f, albumplush, BarleyRice, Cyllia Yue and tkb1224**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: After that long ass wait I've finally pulled it together and written another chapter. Sorry guys but university has stretched me pretty thin and I've found myself falling asleep on public transport on a regular basis but hey enough about me it's time for chapter 6 fun times!**

Tsukishima peered around my room and nodded in slight approval (clearly spending the morning tidying up had clearly paid off). If this were some cheesy book I would have let out a sigh and realize I had been holding my breath. Like who really forgets how to breathe? I moved to the far side of my room and dragged out a little coffee table where I had abandoned everything and anything that remotely resembled schoolwork.

"Did you do any work today?" He asked. I hiccupped nervously and tried to cover it up with one of the fakest coughs of all time (I was definitely crossing acting off my already short list of possible careers).

"No…" I forced myself to keep my eyes level with his. He _tsked_ and I blinked.

"And why not?"

I glanced guiltily over at the poorly stashed shopping bags. That spree was probably not the smartest move. I hoped he didn't notice them; I figured if he did call me out then I would blame my friends for enabling me (it's not as if it was a complete lie, they were the ones who texted me in the first place… Wait why was I already getting defensive? Was I really getting that desperate?). I couldn't answer his question so I settled for shrugging my shoulders.

"I don't even know why I bothered asking." Great we were off to a _terrific_ start.

Despite being a bit jerk-ish at the beginning of the night Tsukishima did prove to be helpful eventually. It was slow progress but I was starting to notice that the worksheets were beginning to make sense. But then again the night was still young and the worksheets seemed endless.

"This question hurts my brain!" It had to be the billionth time I had circled back to the same god forsaken math equation. He glanced at me and I could practically see the words forming for his next snarky comment.

"Is it possible for a equation to leak off the page and constrict my brain within my skull?" That definitely delayed any choice words that were about to leave his mouth.

"Can math turn into a snake? I think that the subject may be dangerous to my health. Like what if it's a venomous snake? I don't know about you but I don't want to be poisoned today or any day for that matter." He gave me a funny look that drew creases across his forehead.

"Are you physically unable to stop the constant stream of idiocy leaking from the space between your ears?" Ouch. I resisted sticking my tongue out at him (I'm not sure why, but that seems to be my default when I can't think of a witty come back".

"You can't answer a question with a question." I said under my breath (yes I definitely was a toddler).

"I can when the question is irrelevant." I rolled my eyes.

"Can you help me?" Arguing was not getting me anywhere and I didn't know how much longer he would be able to stay. Tsukishima scooted closer to take a look at the eraser worn paper. He leaned over my shoulder for a better look. He must not have noticed the breech in personal space but I sure did. For a moment I was convinced that he would be able to hear my heartbeat, or the blood thunder in my ears. He was too close. When my phone buzzed around the tabletop I jumped and collided with Tsukishima toppling him backwards and sending his glasses askew.

"Sorry" I said already reaching for the now silent device. Of course it was Natsumi, her radio silence had been concerning especially since she had pre warned me of the unavoidable _mild_ harassment that was guaranteed to come my way.

From Natsumi-

ARE YOU USING PROTECTION?!

Why me? I would have ignored her but my phone was buzzing again.

From Saya-

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"That must be a pretty important text." Crap. First I knock him over now I'm getting distracted.

"It's nothing, just some people being annoying. _"Please! Please let me not make even more of a fool of myself"_ I mentally begged. We sat back down and Tsukishima started to again explain the question I had left off on.

"Like I was saying before you need to write the equation using the information in the question." He was further away now… That's probably for the best, I mean It's not like I needed another distraction.

"I understand that part but what do I do with the second equation?" Bzzzz! Bzzzz! If it wasn't for the fact that I kind of needed that phone I would have been throwing it against a wall about now. Shooting Tsukishima what I hoped was an apologetic look I took a peak at the lit up screen.

From Mai-

Why aren't you answering?

Are you to busy drawing that angry giant?

I turned to Tsukishima and hid the phone behind me.

"Just give me one minute to deal with this," I held up a finger as if it were proof that it really would only take a minute. He sighed and I took that as the go ahead to leave the room.

Group text-

To who this may concern and by that I mean all of you I am calling a cease fire or so help me god I will hunt down every one of you

P.S. I know where you all live…

Yes that was definitely the correct approach. Send a thinly veiled threat to all of your nearest and dearest friends that should get them to stop. But… just to be safe I left the phone in the hall closet, under a pile of towels, and sheets then I closed the door and went back to my room.

Note to self: hiding your phone is the sure fire way to stop harassing texts from your besties; probably should have thought of that to begin with. With the loss of the buzzing irritation I managed to finish my homework (possibly for the first time since… Since… Actually I don't remember the last time). With a promise to clean up my notes and to pay more attention in class (whether or not I abide by that last one is still a pending matter) Tsukishima left which then concluded- rest against the wood paneling. Who would have thought that a little over an hour would be so draining. I've heard of workaholics going crazy because of the high stress lives they lead and to be honest I couldn't blame them.

"Kei-chan!" Mizuho poked her head over the banister from upstairs.

"Why are the towels vibrating?"

"Electric toothbrush?" I said with a shrug.

She rolled her eyes. "Just put it away when you come back up."

I decided that walking like a normal person was Too much effort. Instead I crawled upstairs while my sleep saturated thoughts swirled in my head like one endless whirlpool. He was kinda nice today, and the stuff we went over made sense. I passed the front closet and pulled out my phone on the way to my bedroom. I didn't bother looking at the screen; I could deal with all the chatter tomorrow.

 **As usual special thank you to all my followers both new and old!**

 **And a special thank you to these fine people for joining this little story of mine:**

 **Katiesgotagun, CarrieQFD, Kibi Tosame and Texas Martyr you're all fabulous (dramatically blows kisses)**


	7. Holiday special

**A.N: This update is not part of the ongoing plot of My Crush. This is a thank you to all my followers and readers your support is greatly appreciated. We'll call this a Christmas special or holiday headcanons; in other words this chapter is my Christmas present to all of you.**

 **The Karasuno Holiday Extravaganza:**

Ah Christmas, tis the season of exams and crowded malls, chocolate and candy canes, lively parties and adorable winter themed dates but who are we kidding with me it's stress and awkward antics as per usual. Mizuho finished her Christmas shopping months ago which s odd because that's probably the only thing she pulled off in a timely manner. So I was forced to brave the busy shopping centers with all the other idiots who had left everything till last minute (*cough* Natsumi *cough*). I had a pretty good Idea of what I was getting everyone unlike a certain friend of mine that hadn't bought a single thing during the 3 HOURS we had been at the mall.

"Keiko do you think the twins want matching scarves or should a get Mai mittens and give Tomo the scarf?"

"Give Tomo the mittens and Mai the scarf, you gave Mai mittens last year."

"Oh right." Natsumi picked up the wooly items and made her way to the cash register.

"Maybe I shouldn't get them winter stuff since they already own some."

"Natsumi please pick something today!"

"Sorry, just what if they don't use them?" I gave her a look, she had been second-guessing every gift she picked up and It was starting to grate on my nerves. We continued like that store to store until I was to hungry to go on and the crowds had begun to thin.

I worked on my presents during every spare moment I could muster up but damn I was good, somehow I would be finished on time (a Christmas miracle, Hallelujah!)

The day before the students of Karasuno left for a much deserved winter break was when I exchanged presents with my nearest and dearest friends then promised each of them I wouldn't open a single colorful package until Christmas (no matter how tempting). During our breaks our group doned festive hats and headbands and carried a large sack of chocolate through the school. We then passed out a little box of goodies to each member of the boys volleyball team who gladly accepted. My Santa like role didn't end there. I had two more shiny packages left and I had left them till last for good reason.

With the hallway barricaded by my friends who knew exactly why I was putting this entire situation off I had no choice but to put on a brave face. I walked to the pair of boys I had been somewhat avoiding.

I could run for it but that didn't work so well last time. Halfway there and they still hadn't noticed that I was heading right for them. It was the break and chances were that none of my friends knew where to find Yamaguchi or Tsukishima outside of class. They were talking to each other and Tsukishima's tall frame was blocking me from view. Last chance. I cleared my throat. Oh god he was turning around. Yamaguchi gave me a warm smile; I could always rely on him to make me feel a little better. How red is my face right now? Could he not stare at me so hard? There is no escape.

"Hi!" (Well that came out louder than I thought it would be, and why was my voice so high pitched." I coughed and tried again.

"Hi." There you go Keiko, that's what normal people sound like.

"What is it," Tsukishima, cold as ever.

"I just wanted to wish you both a Merry Christmas," Keiko's stomach, flip floppy as ever. "And I wanted to give you these." I pressed the gifts into their hands while trying my best to will the flush from my face and neck. Then I did what I'm close to renaming as pulling a Keiko and ran out the door.

My mental freak out caused a temporary lapse in short-term memory. I had forgotten that there was a group of girls waiting in ambush for me (they know me to well).

What happened next can simply described as the following: have you ever played red rover? Natsumi and Saya saw me coming and for some unknown reason their instinct was to link arms and essentially clothesline me in the gut. This should have knocked the wind out of me except that Nastumi is a fair bit shorter than me and when I hit the the human blockade I flipped (as in full on airborne summersault) over their arms and onto the floor.

"KEIKO ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Someone screamed.

"Does the world hate me this much?"

"I mean come on its Christmas," my eyes were watering and I didn't care. Just once I wanted to feel a little less hopeless when in came to Tsukishima.

Someone was helping me to my feet but I couldn't see whom, the world was all blurry. Someone else was whispering a little further away and I was sure another someone was whispering back.

"That was… Impressive." I wiped my eyes with he sleeve of my blazer; I knew that voice.

"You can make fun of me if you want." I wasn't finished feeling for sorry for myself quite yet.

"I actually came to say thank you." I looked at Tsukishima with dried eyes and noticed that he was holding a green scarf with a small dinosaur button stitched onto one corner. He had opened my gift. I had spent the last few nights knitting it (I make most of my gifts by hand).

"Sorry what was that?" I asked. Tsukishima faltered and repeated himself.

"Thank you for the scarf, it's nice." Was he blushing? He looked away after he finished. Oh my candy canes! He totally was blushing!

"You're welcome," I said with one of my dumb smiles pasted on my face.

"Maybe I'll see you during the holidays."

"That would be nice," stop it brain stop making me smile like this he's going to think I'm insane.

"Alright well. Merry Christmas Keiko." He turned and walked off and I watched him go (mostly because I was kind of paralyzed).

I think the world should pity me more often; it seems to work pretty well. Once I regained the ability to move I too walked off, but I was surrounded by chattering and squealing females yet I couldn't hear a word they said. My mind was set on replay, and I was going to savor every second of it.


End file.
